Ancient Mysteries
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: /discontinued/ Another beginning of a new journey for Ginga as he was contacted by a mysterious man in his dreams telling him to find the four pieces of a shattered sword and destroy the scales of life before it falls into evil's hands, Ginga is willing to take this journey along with the help of his friends, but the problem is where will they start? WHO LOVES MYTHOLOGY?
1. Curse of the Pharoah

**Hello, here's another story, it's a little similar to House of Anubis, I was obsessed with two things at once I had to do something about it XD, anyway I got tired of romance and comedy so now I'll just stick to mystery, there might be a little romance here, I can't help it! I suggest you guys read my other story Yes, I Like her first, it's just a suggestion just incase you guys freak out when you see Ginga and Hikaru go romantic, yes I made them a couple, I think they're cute together XD plus there were too many Ginga and Madoka stories here, just don't judge my weird pairing, anyways enjoy, review but don't flame.**

**WARNING: Ginga is OOC here and if you have read my other stories you know I love to do that XD**

**Chapter one- Curse of the Pharaoh**

These few days the weather has been stormy, the sky was filled with dark black clouds. There were also unexplainable events happening in different ruins all around the world.

Every night a beam of light flashes in the pyramid of Egypt, parts of the stone hedge of England were crumbling, there were echoing noises below the great wall of China and most recently, the hieroglyphics of the cave in Koma Village started to grow, but what's strange is these events only happened in four places, the scientists are still observing if events will occur in the other places, and they are still trying to find a reasonable explanation for these events.

It was another stormy day in Koma Village, the sky was dark but there was no rainfall, Ginga was still trying to figure out what to do with his life, he laid on the living room couch starring at the ceiling, the whole place was a mess paper scattered on the floor, along with some cloth and cotton balls, for Ginga being in love was confusing, at this moment he couldn't get Hikaru out of his head, plus this kind of weather makes him sick, he visits Hikaru at the WBBA headquarters almost every day to see Hikaru, now he felt lazy, lightning struck, Ginga growled finally sitting up from the couch "Stupid weather" he muttered, went to the fridge and got a bottle of water then sat back down, loud knocking startled him "Who is it I'm busy!" Ginga yelled rudely

"It's Hikaru, well if you busy then I'll just leave"

"Wait!" Ginga yelled he seemed to have recognized the voice, he shot up the couch and dusted himself "Hold on I'm coming" Ginga yelled again, "Damn this place is a mess" Ginga said to himself kicking the paper balls in the couch the ran straight to the door.

"Hey" Ginga said as calmly as possible but he was breathing heavily cause of all the rushing.

"Hi" the voice and the knocking was apparently Hikaru, she noticed Ginga catching his breath "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine I was just cleaning…" Ginga said bluntly "What are you doing here today?" he added

"Oh you wasn't in the WBBA this morning, I got worried" Hikaru said and stared at the ground.

"Well, you shouldn't have came the weather is terrible" Ginga said opening the door wider for Hikaru to get in.

Once they were both in, Hikaru looked around then her eyes landed on Ginga "Is this what you've been hiding from me?" she asked smiling

Ginga stared at his feet "Pretty much"

"What were you even doing here anyway?" Hikaru asked picking up the paper balls

"Well, I was sick of this weather, didn't feel like going out, at first I tried to keep myself occupied by writing stuff but then I got bored and started to play basket ball on my trash can" Ginga said helping Hikaru clean up

"Trash can?" Hikaru asked, Ginga pointed at the metallic can hanging from the ceiling apparently full of paper balls cotton and socks "Oh..."

"You know you don't have to help me clean up, you should go back to work" Ginga suggested then wondered "How did she get here anyway?" he asked himself but pushed the thought aside. "Go back to work" Ginga repeated.

"I want to help you" Hikaru smiled

"Why?" Ginga asked and met Hikaru's gaze

"Cause I want to spend time with you" Hikaru whispered getting closer and closer to Ginga, they were about to kiss when another bolt of lightning struck, they pulled away from each other, Ginga peered out the window "Damn it it's raining" Ginga said banging the window.

Hikaru was blushing "I can help you clean until waiting for the rain to stop" she suggested, Ginga had no choice but to agree, it's either he let's Hikaru go out in the pouring rain of let her help clean.

"How much did I mess this place up?" Ginga angrily asked himself, cleaning took about an hour and a half to finish.

Ginga and Hikaru sat on the couch, it was getting late, both of them were tired, the rain was still pouring hard, Hikaru rested her head on Ginga's shoulder, once again they met each others gazes and start to draw near again.

The door opened, Ryo stepped in soaking wet "Hey kids!" Ginga and Hikaru pulled away from each other "Damn it!" Ginga muttered

"Director" Hikaru greeted then she turned to Ginga I better go

"No, you're not going out there" Ginga said getting up

"Hikaru you can stay here, it's late and you might get sick" Ryo said

"You know you should go change, you might get sick" Ginga said then turned to Hikaru "See you can stay your more then welcome" he said and smiled warmly

"Well I'll leave you two alone now" Ryo said and carefully climbed up the stairs

Hikaru seemed unsure but Ginga insisted "Come on we don't mind"

"Then I'll stay on the couch then" Hikaru said and sat down on the couch, Ginga went to get a pillow and some bed sheets and gave them to Hikaru then settled some on the floor.

"Ginga you don't have to stay with me" Hikaru said

"Don't worry I want to stay with you" Ginga said and made another warm smile, Hikaru blushed and smiled at the same time "Okay" Hikaru laid on the couch, Ginga laid on the floor "Well at least I'm not bored now" Ginga muttered Hikaru peered over the couch "Good night" she said

"Good night" Ginga smiled and drifted to sleep

_The land was filled with broken glass, sticks of wood scattered on the floor, some were on fire, fog covered the air, Ginga looked around "What is this?" he asked himself "Ginga?" a raspy voice called out, then out of aridity an old man appeared, eyes were bright but his body was almost transparent, Ginga stared at him for a while then took a step back "What is this place? What happened?" Ginga asked in shock "That's not important" the old man shook his head "You are destined to prevent this from happening again" Ginga got confused "This already happened?" he asked, the old man nodded slightly "But who did this?" Ginga asked looking around trying to familiarize the place_

"_King Tut, he destroyed our kingdom, and now he is aiming for the scales of life" the old man half yelled._

"_Scales of life? How can he get that when he's already dead? And what are the scales of life anyway" Ginga asked_

"_The scales f life can revive anyone from death, thus making them live forever! King Tut's apostles are after it, you must destroy it, you must find the golden sword" The old man literally yelled_

"_But why me, how does King Tut have a connection with me?" Ginga asked_

_The old man bowed his head down "King Tut was the first owner of Pegasus, knowing you have it, he might kill you and destroy this world" the old man started to fade _

"_Wait!" Ginga yelled "Who are you?"_

"_I'm long dead, but I'm here to guide you on your journey, if you want to take it" the old mad said with a faint voice then he disappeared into shadows, everything grew dark_

Ginga woke up

"What the heck was that" Ginga muttered

"Ginga? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked peering from the couch

"Just a dream" Ginga answered "Wow morning already"

~Below the Pyramid of Egypt~

There was a cellar like structure below the pyramid, the only source of light were candles, there stood a man in the middle, he had a red hood on with the eye of hours painted on it, he was surrounded by other men in hoods, in the middle of them was a tomb, "don't worry my king, we will find the scales of life" the man in the red hood said

**Should I continue? It's kinda freaking me out, anyway I'm just trying something new for once, if I don't get reviews then that means no one likes it, so I won't continue anymore, I'm kinda working on another story so if I'm gonna continue this it's gonna take a while to update, hope you like it, please review and tell me weather to continue or not, one more thing I don't own king Tut, he is the youngest pharaoh to rule Egypt, just borrowing him, I hope I don't get cursed for this, anyway review, eventually I'll get a bunch of characters to come help out, if you want your fave character to be here tell me and I'll add him/her here**


	2. I think I'm nuts

**Well…I'm continuing, thanks for the review, I thought nobody would even bother to read this story, my summary is terrible! I agree Ginga is too OOC but if I make it less it wouldn't be fun anymore XD do you think I should put Kassy in this story? I think she's getting in the way, just tell me what you think, and for those who don't know Kassy is my OC, and for those who recommended characters, they might not be here till a few more chapters, I'm still focusing on Ginga and Hikaru and Koma Village, Review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**WARNING: Ginga is EXTREMELY OOC (well if I use his real personality he won't be romantic anymore XD)**

**Chapter Two- I think I'm nuts **

Ginga remained on the floor as the old man's words rung in his head

"Ginga please tell me what's wrong" Hikaru begged and sat next to Ginga

"Just a dream" Ginga repeated

"Well what was it about? You seem startled" Hikaru asked concerned

"Just a normal nightmare" Ginga said getting up

"But you froze a while ago, what was that dream about?" Hikaru persisted

Ginga sighed "It…was about a…creature that…swallowed this village" Ginga said bluntly and eventually did a mental facepalm, Hikaru's sweat dropped, she knew Ginga was lying, she also knew he was getting annoyed so she didn't argue anymore, Ginga looked out the window "Looks like it stopped raining"

Ryo climbed down the stairs "Ginga, I'm gonna go to work now" Ryo said as he yawned, Hikaru turned to Ginga "Looks like I gotta go now"

"Yeah, bye" Ginga said

"Well aren't you coming" Ryo asked in surprise, normally Ginga always come to work to visit Hikaru

"I'll visit you guys later" Ginga said, Hikaru looked at him in concern but he just smiled at her warmly, once they left Ginga ran to the bathroom filled a bucket with cold water and then dipped his head in it

There were three questions in his head

Who is that old man?

Are the unexplainable events happening connected to his dream?

Why the heck did he just dip his head in a bucket of ice cold water?

Ginga dried himself and ran outside, the sky was still covered with clouds cold air all around, it wasn't raining but there was no sign of the sun "I hope I'm not crazy" Ginga thought to himself and rushed in the forest and began looking for Hyoma.

Hyoma saw Ginga his view, he was up on a tree, Hyoma decided to mess with him, he growled like a wolf.

Ginga seemed to have heard it, recognizing the sound "Come out now Hyoma"

Hyoma jumped off the tree "Your so hard to trick these days, how'd you know it was me?" Hyoma asked

"You think I don't recognize your voice" Ginga said sternly

"Oh…I shouldn't have thought of that" Hyoma rubbed his head "So, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Ginga asked trying to looked confused

"You're not yourself today" Hyoma said examining Ginga

Ginga sighed "Yeah something….disturbing happened last night"

"What? Did you see a ghost?" Hyoma said jokingly

"I think so" Ginga murmured

"Really?" Hyoma said in shock, he didn't realize his joke was true "Where?"

"Okay, I don't know if I'm nuts but, I saw it in my dreams, he was more of an old man, when I asked him who he was…he said he was long dead " Ginga said

"What was that dream about?" Hyoma asked

Ginga hesitated, Well surely his best friend will believe him right? "That guy told me to find the shattered pieces of a sword and destroy the scales of lifer before king Tut's apostles get it"

Hyoma seemed confused "The scales of life? King Tut? Isn't he and Egyptian pharaoh? What does he have to do with you?"

"According to the dead guy, the scales of life revives anyone from death, making them live forever too, all King Tut causes is destruction and he is the first owner of Pegasus, and my theory is he might kill me if he gets revived" Ginga explained "Crazy dream huh?" he added

"But it might be true" Hyoma said

"Yeah, he told me to find the 4 pieces of the shattered sword, do you think these strange events have something to do with it? Ginga thought out loud

"Well that doesn't explain the weather we're having" Hyoma said

"Let's just check the cave" Ginga suggested

The waterfall was pouring hard as usual, but Pegasus and Aries were able to break through it, this was where Ginga found Galaxy Pegasus, the hieroglyphics weren't glowing anymore all they found was Hokuto examining the walls.

"Hokuto was the words glowing when you came here" Giga said hoping it was

"No, that's what I'm here for, why are you two here?" Hokuto asked, he seemed angry

"We were just checking it out" Hyoma said flinching a little

"I can tell your lying Hyoma!" Hokuto said angrily

"Okay I had this weird dream about a dead person saying that king Tut wants the scales of life, he told e to find the four pieces of a shattered sword and destroy it, we figured these events have something to do with it cause there are **four** of them and one last detail I think I'm nuts" Ginga said

Hokuto still looked mad "Where are the scales of life?"

"Wait you know what it is?" Hyoma asked

"I've heard tales about it" Hokuto said and walked out of the cave Ginga and Hyoma followed

"So you know who's king Tut?" Ginga asked

"Yes I know!" Hokuto yelled "Get more detail before you act, which goes for both of you!"

Hokuto walked away "Cranky dog" Ginga muttered

"Well he's right, we know nothing about that old man, or where to start" Hyoma said

"Yeah" Ginga agreed the two of them stood beside the waterfall for the rest of the day

~in the WBBA~

Hikaru stood at the lobby waiting for Ginga, she was worried, "Why did Ginga lie to me about his dream, what's really going on?" she thought to herself and continue to wait, hoping that Ginga will come

**So should I put Kassy here? Well she's my OC she grew up in Koma Village but sometimes I don't put her in my stories, your choice oh I might not update for a while I'm finishing A New Start first cause these events are connected and the tendency is you guys might get confused, review, if you want your Favorite character to be here just tell me, but they will not be in the first few chapters **


	3. A New Destiny

**Ancient Mysteries **

**Here I updated, sorry it took soo long I was finishing the stories that were related here, you may read then if you want**

**A New Start (only a few parts)**

**Rise of the Dark Nebula (eek! Still unfinished)**

**Yes, I Like Her (GingaxHikaru, don't freak out)**

**True Love (continued here)**

**Love at First Sight (continued here)**

**You don't have to read them if you want, Please review, I spent a year on this, except when I wrote this it, be fore I even knew this website even existed, it was actuallyfor House of Anubis, but I thought it would be more fun to turn it into beyblade, enjoy!**

**Please bear with me and my overly weird pairings, I'd have more overly weird pairings in the next chapters.**

**Are you sure you want Kassy here? Oh what the heck I'll just put her in here**

**Chapter Three- A New Destiny**

Hikaru sat alone on the work bench, she wasn't even working anymore, she turned around to look at the clock, it was 5PM, Ginga 'said' he was going to visit her.

Ginga laid on the couch blankly starring at the ceiling, the thought of visiting Hikaru slipped out of his mind, instead, he kept thinking of his past dream and when the hieroglyphics will glow again, he wasn't sure if it's either the old man's crazy, or he's crazy all he knew was this whole situation is MAKING him crazy, Ginga sat up and started to bang his head against the wall.

He didn't know how long he was doing it all he heard was random banging noises which he thought it was his head but in reality someone was knocking.

"Ginga!" Hikaru started yelling and banging the door, yep it was the door, Ginga thought to himself and pulled his body out of the couch, he looked more like he was sleeping all day rather than worrying about his mental 'problems' he opened the door "Hikaru, what are you doing here?" he asked casually, dusting himself up, Hikaru's expression was unreadable but Ginga could tell she was upset.

"Where were you today?" Hikaru asked, Ginga mentally face palmed "damn it" he muttered, "Look Hikaru, I forgot_" "you always forget!" Hikaru cut him off.

Ginga felt his temper rising "I didn't mean it, I'm not in the mood to argue!" Ginga raised his voice, Hikaru took a step back, a tear rolled down her face, Ginga's heart grew heavy as he felt guilty "Hikaru I'm sorry"

"Maybe we should take a break" Hikaru said all of a sudden, Ginga almost yelled again but swallowed his words, eventually he made his decision, he's already half nuts, he couldn't figure out what was going on with his subconscious mind and this love affair is getting in the way "Maybe we should" Ginga said, voice steady, he looked serious, greater amount of tears steamed down Hikaru's face as she stormed out the door and shut it behind her.

Kassy was heading to Ginga's house after what Hyoma has told her, when she ran into Hikaru "Hi!" She greeted, Hikaru just nodded and whip away the tears and walked passed Kassy, Kassy froze for a while then with full speed she ran to Ginga's home.

Ginga stayed where he was before starring at the door, he sighed "I made my decision" He said and sat down, about to close his eyes before the doorbell rang like crazy followed by rapid banging "Ginga! Ginga! Ginga!" Kassy yelled like a kid, Ginga growled "it's open!"

Kassy opened the door and popped her head in "Hi" she waved, Ginga facepalmed "is that how you knock?" Kassy stood in front of him "What happened to you and Hikaru?"

Ginga sighed "We took a break, what are you doing here anyway?" Kassy crossed her arms "Look Hyoma told me about your crazy dream, although it's disturbing you it's not proper to get sucked into it and not pay attention to your own life" Kassy half yelled

"Look I think I'm crazy, this whole thing is getting to me and I can't concentrate on anything, so could you just help me?"

"Should I tell someone else?" Kassy suggested, Ginga shrugged "You can but I haven't told Hikaru yet"

"And when will you two get back together?" Kassy asked

"Who knows" Ginga muttered, Kassy sighed, I'll get going then.

Once the door shut Ginga locked it, then he lay on the couch and began to fall asleep.

_Ginga was inside a burning field, in fact he was engulfed by the flames, although he didn't feel heat, it was just another weird dream, it all seems so real, but he didn't dare touch the fire. There was a faint figure behind all the thick black smoke which Ginga recognized to be the same old man as before he drew closer to the figure until the old man was visible, his body was still faded like before but Ginga got used to it._

_He stood there starring at the old man who was literally sitting on the flames._

"_Sit down" the old man simply said, eyes closed, Ginga's sweat dropped "Easy for you to say, your not real"_

"_You have a lot to learn, this is nothing but an illusion, used for fear" the old man explained opening his bright eyes, Ginga shrugged and sat down, the ground felt cold even though it seemed like it was burning, the flames disappeared, Ginga smacked himself in the head "Darn I am crazy" Ginga muttered and starred back at the old man, who was starring at him "What?" Ginga asked, Te man stopped starring at him "How old are you?" the man asked_

_Ginga eyed him suspiciously "Okay you're the one who popped into my dreams all of a sudden and then you don't know how old I am?"_

"_Your 15" the man said, Ginga's sweat dropped "Okay now I'm pretty sure you're the one who's crazy"_

"_I'm just testing your patience"_

_Ginga calmed down, "Just tell me why I'm here" the man nodded "I know what happened today" Ginga turned away "I know"_

"_I'm just going to tell you that everything happens for a reason" the man said Ginga starred at the ground "this whole thing is making me nuts"_

"_I understand"_

_There was a long moment of silence _

"_Go on" Ginga said_

"_legend said that the sword was split into four pieces and is hidden in four different ruins you need to find it in order to obtain the scales of life and you must destroy it with that sword" the man said_

"_But where are the scales of life?" Ginga asked _

"_I don't know, but once you find these, it will all be automatic" the man began to fade again_

"_You must find it, it's your destiny, everything happens for a reason"_

Ginga woke up again "Wow that seems so real" he murmured, right now he regretted his decision more than ever.


	4. Black Out in New York

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm always bored! Yeah now I'm just publishing random stories and the tendency is I won't finish them, I'll finish this story, cause I love it, it's already done :D it's just written on paper, like I said, I spent a year on this! Before I even knew this website exists, yeah, please review again, if Ginga x Hikaru is freaking you out too, I broke them up XD I'm freaking out as well.**

**Chapter Four-Black Out in New York**

Rain, Heavy thunderstorms and floods are occurring in New York, the wind was blowing so hard it might form a tornado.

Another day of training in the Dungeon Gym, again it was a day of heavy rain, it was mysterious though, the weather men didn't see it coming, the storm just formed out of no where.

"Arg! When will this rain stop?" Masamune complained shutting the big door, Zeo just shrugged, most of the Dungeon Gym bladers weren't in, not even Coach Steel.

"Masamune maybe we should go home, there's nothing much to do here" Zeo suggested, the door flew open making a loud slam against the wall, Standing at the door was Toby, soaking wet, everyone was still startled by the loud slam they were all starring at Toby "Blame the wind, it slammed the door not me" Toby said pushing the door close

"What are you doing here?" Zeo asked

"What do you mean what am I doing here, I'm always here" Toby answered, lightning suddenly struck, wiping out the power as well.

"aw…what's next, tornado will wipe out this whole building?" Masamune groaned

"Don't be ridiculous" Zeo muttered

"Okay, I don't know if any of you noticed but this must be the first power out in New York" Toby said

"Who cares" Masamune simply said

"Yeah who cares" Toby sighed

~Koma Village~

Ginga sat on the couch with his laptop and some news articles, for the past few hours he had considered himself crazy and is now trying to figure out the possible hiding spots of the shattered sword.

Kassy was pulling Hyoma's sleeve, dragging him to Ginga's house.

"I said I'm coming, could you give me some more time?" Hyoma pleaded but Kassy just kept pulling.

Not long they were at the front door, Kassy was about to knock when she suddenly remembered what she did the last time, this time she knocked softly.

No answer

"Hey! Ginga!" She yelled

"It's open!"

Hyoma and Kassy went inside, Ginga's house was a mess again, newspaper everywhere along with scissors and myth books, "What are all these anyway" Hyoma asked

"Oh it's those dreams again, I just fell asleep for half an hour then that old guy bothers me again, what's next?" Ginga said

"Okay, what did he tell you that made you get all this…" Kassy asked

"Oh, that guy told me to find the four pieces of a shattered sword so I could find the scales of life and destroy it" Ginga answered

"But why you?" Hyoma wondered

"Oh cause King Tut wants to kill me" Ginga said jokingly which made both Kassy and Hyoma smile sheepishly "I'm serious" Ginga added

"Four pieces…..four places" Kassy murmured

"What was that" Ginga stood up from where he was

"Four pieces of the shattered sword, four places with mysterious events occurring" Kassy repeated.

"Hm…that may be true but now the first ever black out in New York occurred, how's that for weird" Ginga said

"oh…"

"Do you still have contact over Toby?" Ginga asked

"Yeah, or even better I could go there and visit them" Kassy suggested

"Sure go ahead" Ginga waved her off, once again Kassy acted like a seven year old and jumped up and down "Bye!" she said and ran out the door

"That's Kassy" Hyoma muttered, Ginga nodded in agreement "Has the hieroglyphics in the cave been glowing again?" Ginga added

"Some of the villagers said it happens late at night, but when I got there, nothing" Hyoma said.

Ginga stayed quiet for a while "Feeling sleepy?"

"No why?'

!2 minutes before midnight, Ginga and Hyoma were sitting in the cave starring at the drawings on the walls.

"This is going to take forever you know" Hyoma said

"Well, having those strange dreams these days I might not sleep anymore" Ginga muttered

"Hey!" the voice echoed the empty cave, Kassy stood at the mouth "What are you guys doing here?"

"Waiting" Ginga simply replied

"Haven't you left yet?" Hyoma asked

"I'm leaving tomorrow, the rain is really heavy today, so are you going to stay here all night?" Kassy asked the two boys nodded

"Aw come on!"

**This chapter lacks meaning O_O yeah I'm sorry I shouldn't have thought of some other stuff but I'm really lazy right now, promise I will make the next one more meaningful, yes there's Kassy x Toby here, review**


	5. Stroke of Midnight

**Wow, I'm updating XD okay I have a lot of stories in my head right now, I don't want to post them cause I wanna finish these first, but there's no point in hurrying with this story, it takes a lot of effort, I have to fix those lack of details a wrote a year ago, yeah, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter Five-Stroke of Midnight **

The sound of the loud rain echoed through the cave, the air was cold; it felt like you stood in front of a freezer. Ginga was dusting off the dirt on the cave walls with his sleeve, Hyoma was absent mindedly throwing rocks out the cave, while Kassy just sat there, bored "Hey are you guys really gonna stay out here all night?" Kassy asked slightly getting impatient.

"Yeah, if these words don't glow, I'm really gonna stay here till dawn," Ginga replied leaning his head against the wall trying to soothe his mind "You know all this is just weird, somehow it's also affecting me" Ginga continued

"Ignore it," Hyoma suggested, but Ginga shook his head "I can't ignore a strange old man, who appears in my subconscious mind every night"

Just when Hyoma was about to say something, Kassy cut in "What time is it?"

"10 minutes till midnight," Hyoma replied, Ginga widened his eyes "What did the villagers tell you, when does it happen?" he suddenly asked Hyoma

"At…midnight" Hyoma muttered, Ginga sat next to Kassy "So now, we wait."

_Follow your destiny, you must not run away from it_ the same voice from Ginga's dreams called out, it echoed through the large empty cave, Ginga stood up and became more alert. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hyoma asked looking at the same direction where Ginga's eyes are focusing on, but all he saw was a pitch black cave wall "There's nothing there."

"Yes there is nothing there, but I heard something" Ginga said, Hyoma wasn't convinced and made an 'I think your nuts' expression.

"Forget it," Ginga sighed and sat back down, Hyoma did the same.

"Hey, isn't it about time for you to tell us what exactly happened in you dreams" Kassy suggested.

"Maybe, but there is not much to say, like I said, that guy told me to find the four pieces of a shattered sword, in order to find the scales of life and destroy it before king Tut's apostles get to it" Ginga explained once again, "yeah Kassy was right, four pieces of the sword, four mysterious event are happening, but that still doesn't explain the weather or the blackout in New York" Ginga went on

_I minute_

"I think I have heard of the four pieces of the shattered sword, I don't really remember it but…." Hyoma stopped to think "King Tut's father had the most prized possession, the scales of life, with it, he lived for I guess 125 years, however, his intensions weren't pure all he wanted was to take control of the nation"

_2 minutes _

"Then?" Kassy asked

"I don't remember it all," Hyoma replied

"Where did you read it?" Ginga asked

"I think it was the duty old underground library" Hyoma answered with an unsure look.

_3 minutes_

"Oh that place," Ginga nodded "I have been reading about the scales of life, in the internet, no results, I tried watching TV, no luck, but I found a book down the cellar, it had a picture of glowing scales in the sky, so I thought why not read it"

_4 minutes _

"Well now I've just found out that the scales of life are only meant for one person, if the other uses it, they'll die" Ginga said

"So, the apostles want to kill king Tut again?" Kassy wondered while Ginga's sweat dropped

_5 minutes _

"We have got to figure out what is going on here" Ginga muttered

"How did king Tut die anyway?" Kassy asked

"Found dead in his room one night" Ginga relied

"You don't think someone could have killed him?" Hyoma said

"Wait a minute, who is that old man in your dreams?" Kassy asked with suspicion

"King Tut killed him," Ginga simply said

_6minutes _

"Looks like we have a lot of researching to do…." Hyoma muttered

The rain had finally stopped, but there were more noises echoing noises bouncing off the cave.

"Okay, whatever that it, it must be close to midnight" Ginga said

_7 minutes _

Hyoma stood up and rubbed his hands against the wall "look at these, there are writings here"

_8 minutes _

"I can't see anything" Ginga said and stuck a stick on the sank surfaces.

_9 minutes _

"Hey guys…" Kassy's voice trailed off

_10 minutes_

The cave grew like starlight as Egyptian hieroglyphics appeared on the wall.

"Egyptian…."Ginga murmured as his finger traced the arrow pointing to the floor of the cave "What to you think this is?"

Kassy grabbed the stick and tried to pry mysterious embedded rock that the arrow was pointing at. Eventually Ginga and Hyoma helped.

"It's budging!" Kassy said happily, Hyoma and Ginga yanked out the rock. Behind it was a small chamber, "Can I borrow that for a second" Ginga took the stick from Kassy and started to hit the chamber, the wood seems to be old, it cracked the moment the stick touched it. A tint of silver glimmered inside, Ginga was the first one to identify it "It's a piece of the sword"

"Really?" Kassy asked in disbelief.

Ginga carefully dug it out; it was the tip of the sword. "I can't believe it's not rusted, it's still the shade of silver"

"Then let's get out of here, we got what we needed" Hyoma said.

**Okay, I'm done! That was really hard for me, it's too serious. Review! I spent all day on this.**

**You wanna suggest characters to come help out, go ahead, but not too many, I'd get all O_O**

**Well I'm back to comedy, hope you liked this chapter, good night *falls asleep on the key bored***


	6. The Truth

**Ancient Mysteries **

**All the insanity is getting to me XD it's about time I updated this one, well, if this one's too serious, go read the Most Insane Dreams, its full of insanity, well enjoy. I'm still in Montreal, thanks God this hotel has WiFi or else I might have exploded days ago XD**

Ginga threw the sword tip on his bed, and he laid there himself. 1 AM and he was still awake, he didn't think of sleeping, he didn't want that old man to bother him, in fact he didn't want anyone to even bother him, he just wanted a nice dreamless sleep, with no old men talking you in to treasure hunting and telling you to not run away from destiny, but unfortunately he couldn't control his subconscious mind. He shut his eyes for a while but didn't realize he had already fallen asleep, and the moment he opened his eyes…

_He was in the same field as before, only it wasn't on fire, it wasn't raining either, nothing was destroyed, it was all just peaceful, the sun was shining brightly, the trees were green, even more beautiful than the ones in Koma Village._

_Ginga decided to go with it and waited for the old man under a tree._

_Two minutes_

_Three minutes_

_ten minutes _

_Ginga got impatient "Well, might as well get some sleep," Ginga muttered and climbed up the there. Not long the old man emerged out of the bushes "Good day Ginga"_

_Ginga sighed heavily "Do you really have to bother me in my sleep?"_

"_I'm sorry, but where else can I bother you?" the old man asked _

"_It's better if you don't, at all..."Ginga muttered loud enough for the man to hear_

"_Just remember, I am here to guide you" the man reminded._

"_Isn't it about time you tell me who you are?" Ginga asked _

"_Wait a little longer, all your questions will be answered soon," the man simply said with sympathy._

_Ginga sank to his thoughts for a while, then snapped out of it "I don't know if you're aware, but I found the tip of the sword"_

"_I know that's why the weather is good today, if you find the rest of the pieces, you might be able to save this place" the man said._

"_What, save this place, what is this place?" Ginga jumped off the tree._

"_Search further and you'll find out soon" The man said, beginning to fade away again._

"_So, you're not dead?" Ginga questioned, the old man shook his head_

"_But you said-"_

"_Forget about what I said, it was for you to believe me, search further, and don't give up" the old man began to fade as Ginga heard a faint beep get louder._

_Ginga!_

Ginga jolted up the bed to see his father right beside him "Yeah what's wrong?" Ginga asked eyes still blurry with sleep.

"What was a sword tip doing on your bed; you might stab yourself if you're not careful." Ryo said laying the sword on the table next to him "What are you doing with that anyway?"

Ginga got out his bed "Oh I guess I forgot to tell you"

"Tell me what?" Ryo stood up.

"Look, it happened two days ago I think, when the weather started going weird, I fell asleep on the couch and in my dream, an old man was instructing me to find four pieces of a shattered sword, at first I thought I was crazy, the I thought the man was going mental, but right now I realize it's true, except the king Tut wants to kill me part_"

"Wait, what do you mean King Tut wants to kill you?" Ryo cut him off.

"King Tut is Pegasus' original owner, the apostles are planning to revive him with the scales of life, which I have to destroy with this sword" Ginga took the tip of the sword "Did you know that there have been four strange events happening? I first checked the glowing Hieroglyphics in the cave behind that waterfall, and I found this. And now I just had another dream, that same man said, if I find all the pieces of the sword, I can save they're kingdom, where could that be?" Ginga sank in thought.

"Well, have fun, I know nothing about history" Ryo went out the room, Ginga's sweat dropped. Suddenly he remembered that Kassy was leaving today.

He went downstairs and saw his dad smearing butter on his toast "Dad your gonna be late for work" Ginga reminded

"Huh? Today is Saturday" Ryo said.

Ginga slapped his forehead "How long haven't I checked the calendar" he murmured, "Well I have to go, did I mention Kassy and Hyoma are helping me on this, bye" Ginga said rapidly and shut the door behind him.

Ginga saw Kassy heading out the village "Hey!" he caught up with her "No goodbye?" he teased, Kassy's eyes widened in amusement "Goodbye," She said with sarcasm.

"Get as much help as possible, okay?" Ginga repeated.

"Sure" Kassy said happily/

"Wait, your gonna walk to the airport?" Ginga asked

"Yeah" Kassy replied, "It's not that far, all I have to do is cross this forest"

"If you say so…..see you…when are you coming back?" Ginga asked

"I'm not really sure" Kassy replied "Well gotta go, bye"

On his way back to his house, Ginga ran into Hyoma "Oh hey"

"Hey, what's up?" Ginga asked Hyoma, who seemed absentminded, but he soon snapped out of it "I was just thinking of going to that dusty old underground library, wanna come with?" Hyoma asked

"Sure, why not" Ginga followed Hyoma.

The library was twice as dusty as before, the light bulb was even broken, the whole place was pitch black "Well, when was the last time a real person has been down here?" Ginga said sarcastically.

"Well, looks like we have to clean it, or we're not going anywhere with this junk alley" Hyoma added.

They fist replaced the broken light bulb, which was quite a challenge since they didn't know exactly where it was and where everything else was….they ended up hitting a lot of stuff until they reach the light bulb.

After that they dusted the ceiling and the floor, covered in layers of thick dust.

At last they were done, having a dust fight, they didn't even know time passing by, it was already dusk.

"Wow that took a while," Hyoma commented looking up at the almost dark sky.

"Well let's get to work," Ginga said and patted Hyoma's back.

Kassy finally landed on New York City, still groggy from the long plane ride. She rushed out the airport to see the dark morning sky, it looked like rain was going to pour, it looked worse than Koma Village.

"Looks like they regained electricity" She said to herself and happily made her way to Dungeon Gym.

She slightly knocked on the door, she thought of opening it, but Toby was first.

"Hey, nice to see you" he said, Kassy just lost it and clung on his back happily "Nice to see you tooo!"

"King Tut died of self suicide?" Ginga said rapidly browsing the giant book.

Hyoma couldn't believe it either "If he wants to die, why does he want the scales of life?" he wondered.

"Today, in one of those dreams, it was a burning field with terrible weather, but after I found the sword tip, it brightened up, it wasn't burning anymore, instead the grass was greener, more that Koma Village, the weather was good, the sun was shining brightly.

The man just mentioned that I would save their kingdom if I find all the pieces of the sword, oh he's not dead either, and he's alive" Ginga said, causing Hyoma to get confused "I thought finding the sword was to destroy the scales of life" Hyoma asked.

"But where are the scales of life? That sword must have unlocked a new world, hidden kingdom" Ginga blurted out.

"Okay…..now I think your going over bored" Hyoma broke Ginga from his thoughts.

"Your right, it's getting to me again" Ginga muttered a smile crossed his face.

**Hehehe, me and my habits of pairing Ginga and Hikaru together. Speaking of that, since I broke them up here, what do you think of me making another Ginga x Hikaru, don't kill me!**


	7. The Never Ending Questions

**Ancient Mysteries-The Never Ending Questions**

**Only first two days and there's already a stack of homework piled up….school is torture! But for some reason I like torture O_O yeah for the pasted few days I've been sucked into psychics, weird…**

**Oh by the way…what do you think of Hyoma x Madoka…yeah I know more forks, I just got that up in mind, I don't plan to do anything with it, unless im in the mood…. **

"King Tut wants Pegasus back?" Toby questioned settling beside Kassy, the two were currently sitting outside the Dungeon Gym.

"I think so, or at least that's my conclusion" Kassy said "Ginga had some strange dreams a few days ago about an old man, telling him to find the four pieces of a shattered sword, we already found the sword tip in our village, though I don't know where the other pieces could be"

"So why are you here?" he asked

"Why? Don't you want me here?" Kassy countered with a rather insulted tone.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Toby replied quickly, Kassy started laughing "You fell for it once again!"

Toby face palmed "Kassy you have got to stop doing that!"

"Sorry, but you face is priceless!" Kassy continued to laugh, Toby rolled his eyes "Okay, what's the real reason?"

Kassy finally stopped laughing "Have you noticed those strange and abnormal events happening?" Toby nodded "I guess those things are part of what's happening with you guys right?"

"Yep, like I said, the sword tip was in Koma Village, the cave was glowing crazy at midnight, I just figure that the other pieces must be hidden in the places with those wack events like England, China and Egypt although Ginga is wondering what happened here in New York, about the black out"

"The thunder storms blew our electric posts down, that's what the news said, when did those strange dreams started happening? Toby asked.

"I don't know how long Ginga was hiding it, but I'm pretty sure that it started the same time the strange events happened, oh yeah, the reason I came here is to get you to help, technically everyone's help" Kassy stood up and peered in the gym "Where's Masamune and Zeo"

"I think they're not here yet" Toby walked in followed by Kassy; coincidentally the door swung open "Hey guys I'm back!" Masamune marched in "Hey, when did you get here?"

"Just a while ago" Toby patted Masamune's back "In the mood to help Kassy?"

"Sure what are you guys doing anyway?"

XxxxX

"What!is that even possible?" Masamune yelled, Kassy shrugged "They said the scales of life could revive anyone"

"Well where is it?" Masamune asked

"That's the point" Kassy's sweat dropped

"You don't think the scaled of life would automatically reveal itself once we find all the pieces of the sword would it?" Toby said

"So when are we leaving?" Masamune asked eagerly

"I don't know, when are we leaving?" Kassy threw the question to Toby.

"I don't know, maybe if Zeo comes back and we managed to explain all this sanity to him by tomorrow, maybe we could leave then, what do you think?" Toby asked.

"Sure, where is he anyway?"

"He, has always been with his new friend" Toby said the word friend a little sarcastically.

"Why? Who is that friend" Kassy started to play cupid.

"Megan, his new friend, wait…your not planning to do anything are you" Toby said

"Oh no…maybe"

Another coincidence, Zeo waltzed into the room with a wide grin on his face, not even noticing the people watching his every move.

"Ahem…" Toby snapped his fingers, which snapped some sense into Zeo "Oh hi, I didn't see you there" Zeo said, Masamune looked over to Kassy, who was wearing a sheepish grin "Hehe love is blind…literally"

Zeo rubbed his eyes "Is that Kassy?"

"Do I look like a ghost to you?" Kassy teased

"Is it time for those monthly visits you two are doing" Zeo asked.

"Nope, it's one of those 'I need help things'" Toby answered nudging Kassy to tell him everything.

"Aw come on! I have got to keep a recorder" Kassy said and started explaining everything high speed, after that, Zeo's eyes widened "What?"

"A little slower maybe" Toby patted Kassy's shoulder, Kassy sighed and repeated everything…slowly, eventually the room was filled with awkward silence.

"…"

"…"

"So, who's your new girlfriend?" Kassy suddenly asked.

"She's not my girlfriend" Zeo lightly blushed.

Loud thunder suddenly stuck, making the lights flicker.

"Oh no! Zeus! He's farting!" Masamune yelled, making everyone laugh, heavy rain started pouring "Now…he's peeing" Masamune added

"Okay stop now before we all get cursed" Toby interrupted laughing a little

"Like I said, Ginga wants everyone of your help, Zeo could bring his girlfriend too" Kassy said

"She's not my girlfriend" Zeo's face flushed red/

"Okay bring Megan" Toby interrupted, Kassy snickered "You guys are fun to mess with"

**Finished just in time, I just wanted to ask**

**If you have watched Zero G, do you think Takanosuke x Ren is weird? They have been in my head for weeks and I wanna do something about it! Wah!**

**Lol**


	8. Love Is An Obstacle

**From now on all my stories will be evenly updated, if anyone's even reading this. Seems like I lost some of the chapters, now I have to write them again -_- anyway enjoy!**

"I don't need the stars in the night,

I found my treasure,

All I need is you by my side,

So shine forever"

-Gold by Owl City

The night fell silent as the streets of New York were emptied. The atmosphere was cold as always, thunder clouds filled the sky, and the crackling sound of thunder got louder

Megan stared at the flickering street light; the cold breeze blew her blonde hair to her shoulders. She rubbed her arms, feeling the cold breeze slither down her spin.

Thunder struck, which startled her a little. But she didn't bother to leave; she laid her head on the edge of the park bench, watching the grey clouds gather.

She prepared herself to get soaked by the rain, taking off her jacket. She didn't really want to go home; if she did, she'll only be greeted by the cold stares of her parents. She doesn't even know why she was even living, her parents never had accepted her, they probably wished she was dead, why not just end it all? Tears started to fall from her eyes, sliding down her face.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she quickly whip away the tears and turned around.

"Zeo?" She whispered. Zeo sat beside her "What are you doing out here? It's about to rain" Megan looked away "I…." She trailed off, Zeo grabbed hold of her wrists, pinning her with his stare "Do you want to run away from it? To get away from this place?" he said softly, Megan made an unsure nod "Come with me tomorrow, you won't have to deal with your parents anymore"

Megan pulled away "But where?"

Zeo pulled her up from the bench "I'll explain everything soon"

Toby and Kassy were sitting outside the dungeon gym staring at the lightning that was visible on the open sky "You know, it's gonna rain soon, you better get back to your hotel" Toby stated.

" I don't feel like going back," Kassy laid her head on his shoulder.

Droplets of water started to drip as thunder struck making the rain pour harder.

"Oh since you don't feel like going back" Toby pulled Kassy to the rain.

"Hey!" she eventually started laughing, twirling around feeling the cold breeze embrace her.

Toby grabbed hold of her shoulders "So how bout telling me how your doing? Seems like you were too busy talking about King Tut back there"

"I'm fine don't worry" Kassy spoke up as the sound of the rain got louder. "And how bout you?" Toby shook his head "I have been watching Masamune randomly throwing cabbages at people, I don't know why though"

"Yup, he's weird" Kassy bounced on a puddle, slashing some water on Toby. The two played in the rain for a while, till it stopped, they were laughing their heads off "Hey how bout you get a tornado to dry us up?" Toby joked, Kassy started laughing "You're lucky I don't have my bey with me, I'll blow you away"

"Better not blow yourself away" again the two cracked up laughing.

It was morning in Japan, Ginga fell out of his bed, this was the first time he had a dreamless sleep in days.

It felt good, not being bothered in your sub consciousness. He got off the bed and opened the window, the sky was covered with grayish dark clouds, the breeze was gentle yet it was freezing, sending chills down Ginga's spine. He shrugged on his jacket, grabbed his bey and went down stairs, his father had already gone to work Ginga looked at the clock "Aw come on, looks like I got a little too relaxed" he went out the door. Koma Village was unusually quiet, only a few villagers were out to complete their daily duties, the rest of them were probably cowering in their homes.

Ginga suddenly had an urge to visit the WBBA typically Hikaru. The thought of their argument slipped into his mind, he always tried to shake it out, but it refused to leave like a tick on a dog. What's done is done he always thought to himself, but right now he just wanted to talk, or at least explain what's really going on.

Without second thought, he went straight to the forest.

It took about 30 minutes to walk all the way to the WBBA, Ginga marched right, ignoring the stares all the people around him were giving and stopped in front of his dad's office and saw a mid 30's man sitting on the secretary's desk "Hey you stop right there!" The man yelled, Ginga placed one hand on the door handle. "What is it?"

"Starngers are not allowed in there" the man said shooting out staple wires.

Ginga stared at him, sweat dropping "I'm Ryo's son"

"Yeah right, everyone says that, what kind of idiot do you think I am?"

"What other kinds of idiots are there?" he said with a tint of sarcasm "Look who are you?"

"I'm Ryo's temporary assistant" he said placing his feet on the table "What happened to Hikaru?"

The man shrugged "I think she took a leave.

Ginga sighed deeply and walked away "Girls are so sensitive"

**Well, it's probably going to take centuries to update this, I just lost Chapter 9&10 *opens a crate full of paper* O_O this is gonna take a while…**

**In the mean time, wanna suggest some pairings? Ginga and Hikaru are temporary available, and Zeo's in danger of being with Mei-Mei, now I'm gonna run away cause Wales is still chasing me cause of that Ryuga x Sophie thing and eventually Chao Xin's going to kill me too, byeeeeeeeeeee!**


	9. Answered Questions

**Look, I really lost the chapters, so now I have no choice but to make a new one -_- updates are gonna take a while, and I don't know how long these stories could get…**

_Archaeological excavation has indicated that around 2600 BC, the builders abandoned timber in favour of stone and dug two concentric arrays of holes (the Q and R Holes) in the centre of the site. These stone sockets are only partly known (hence on present evidence are sometimes described as forming 'crescents'); however, they could be the remains of a double ring. Again, there is little firm dating evidence for this phase. The holes held up to 80 standing stones (shown blue on the plan), only 43 of which can be traced today. The bluestones (some of which are made of dolerite, an igneous rock), were thought for much of the 20th century to have been transported by humans from the Preseli Hills, 150 miles (240 km) away in modern-day Pembrokeshire in Wales. Another theory that has recently gained support is that they were brought much nearer to the site as glacial erratics by the Irish Sea Glacier. Other standing stones may well have been small sarsens, used later as lintels. The stones, which weighed about four tons, consisted mostly of spotted Ordovician dolerite but included examples of rhyolie, tuff and volcanic and calcareous ash; in total around 20 different rock types are represented. Each monolith measures around 2 meters (6.6 ft) in height, between 1 m and 1.5 m (3.3–4.9 ft) wide and around 0.8 meters (2.6 ft) thick. What was to become known as the Altar Stone (1), is almost certainly derived from either Carmarthenshire or the Brecon Beacons and may have stood as a single large monolith_

_The north-eastern entrance was widened at this time, with the result that it precisely matched the direction of the midsummer sunrise and midwinter sunset of the period. This phase of the monument was abandoned unfinished, however; the small standing stones were apparently removed and the Q and R holes purposefully backfilled. Even so, the monument appears to have eclipsed the site at Avebury in importance towards the end of this phase._

"This is strange" Ginga murmured, reading on.

Hyoma was absent mindedly playing with the sword tip "if we manage to find all the pieces of the sword, how are we supposed to put it back together?

Ginga shrugged "glue I guess" he stopped reading to rub his tired eyes. The two friends have been re-searching for hours, yet they can't find anything useful. "Darn the internet is useless" he added

"What are you looking for anyway?" Hyoma set the sword tip aside

"Information about the stonehenge, it started to crumble days ago, way before the other landmarks started to act weird. I was thinking that the second piece might be over there" Ginga traced his finger on the graphics "the stones are slowly falling apart"

"Does it say why?" Hyoma asked

"Well, for the past 40 articles I've searched, they have no clue…." Ginga replied about to slam his head on the keys.

"You think it might be worth checking out?" said Hyoma

"Yeah, maybe…"

After Hyoma had left, Ginga found himself falling to sleep. It had been a tiring day, and as much as he wanted to avoid falling asleep, he had no choice. But he had a lot of questions for the old man, but he knew that the man would just answer him the only phrase that has been completely useless through out the whole situation 'be patient'

_Ginga found himself in the same grassy field again, the man was sitting on the center, eyes closed, he looked like he was meditating, as always…"_

_Ginga slowly approached him "look, I have a lot of questions-"_

"_Then ask me" the old man said_

"_Okay…" Ginga sat on the grass "although I'm not sure you would really answer them…" he muttered "First I wanna know, what that sword has to do with all those strange events that are happening around the world"_

_The man shifted "those landmarks were created to hide the pieces of the sword that is the very reason those landmarks even exist"_

_Ginga was surprised, today the old man seemed to be more different, normally, when he would ask him a question, he'll just tell him to be patient and follow your destiny, well, if the man would answer everything he asks him, then why not pour it all out._

"_Why is the Stonehenge falling apart?" Ginga added _

"_They won't really fall apart, it's just summoning you" the man replied._

"_Me? Why me?" Ginga thought to himself, but he soon remembered about him being the soo called chosen one "oh, so, the 2nd piece is there" Ginga said allowed._

"_Don't be so hasty, you have to be"_

"_Patient, I get it" Ginga cut him off "I still have one more question, who are you?"_

_The man opened his eyes "I think it's time I told you, I am here to guide you, to help you with your destiny"_

"_And when I asked who are you, I would wanna know your name, I mean I call you old man every time"_

_The man laughed a little "old man" he muttered._

_And to Ginga's surprise, the 'old' man turned younger, and younger, right into a normal teenager. He had shoulder length black hair, broad shoulders and he looked much taller than Ginga._

_Ginga was dumbfounded; his mouth almost dropped "You…alternate forms? What are you?"_

_The 'teen' smiled "I am not a human, but I know you Ginga, I am, supposedly your partner"_

"_Um…to be exact, how old are you?"_

"_15, just like you, I look like a human but in reality I am not"_

"_Can you change into a girl, I'd love to see what you'd look like" Ginga said jokingly_

_The teen laughed "but you have to know that this is not a joke, Pegasus is yours and you have to take your responsibilities of being it's owner"_

"_I know, so, where do you live, Jupiter?"_

"_No" the teen started laughing "it's a planet called Lore, it is interconnected with Earth, and if King Tut gets a hold of the scales of life, he'll come back and destroy my planet, he might even kill you"_

"_Wait," Ginga replayed what he just said "Lore, so it's in another Galaxy right?"_

"_Glisense 581 is what you humans call it"_

"_Okay…giving me a headache again…but isn't those planets like a million years away from Earth, how the heck did Tut find it?"_

"_Tut has always been exploring the Pyramids every time, I am not very sure, but the elders in my planet say that there is a portal leading to Lore in Egypt, perhaps Tut has always visited Lore ever since he was a child, until he became a pharaoh, he wanted to rule the planet and take over it, so he brought his army to Lore and started war, but he was killed there" the teen explained._

_Ginga was now leaning on a tree "Okay, this is all just giving me a huge head ache, anyway, back to your name"_

"_Daniel Altan Wing" he said, "pleased to meet you, properly"_

"_Okay, I still can't get over how you pretended to be an old an for so long"_

"_Being old is weird, my limbs are always sore, well, Ginga Good luck on finding the next piece" Daniel began to fade, and Ginga was aware that he is beginning to wake up._

**Daniel, is** **from A New** **Start, since I lost the chapters, I thought of messing up my plot a little.**

**I hope this story isn't getting all supernatural or anything XD**


End file.
